psgameoverfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mysterious E-mail
This is the seventh episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Julie locked the door behind him, completely exhausted. He threw his keys on the coffee table. Jake was sitting on the couch, elbows on thighs, hands over his face. Approaching her boyfriend, she pushed his hands and lay down, so put your head on the legs of Jake. The images of the funeral of Alice began to form a dramatic movie in your mind. When Jake felt his hands in his hair close her eyes narrowed to completely enjoy the cuddling. - Are you okay? - Jake asked, bending his torso to look for Julie. - I really do not know! - The short answer was preceded by a long sigh. - You will be then. - Jake smiled affectionately. I really wanted to make sure that he spoke a truth. - Jay, I have to tell you something! I've been doing some research. {C - Research? - Jake mumbled, confused. {C - Yes I was in Alice's room, looked at some of her emails and found a good suspect. Talk about a live RPG game, you know? - Hm, it's like a theater. - Jake said, recalling the Vampire: The Masquerade. {C - That's right! I knew Alice was one of those games that was organized by one of such darklord162. I got some information from Rebecca, but I think she hid a lot. - Julie turned out, quickly. - And what does this have to do with the death of Alice? - Jake asked at once. - Yes! Julie got up and went to the bedroom, then returned with a folder full of papers printed at home. She searched among the leaves, one in particular that gave it to Jake so he found it. In the sheet had the answer to his question. From: darklord162@shadowwar.com To: formealice@hotmail.co.uk I heard through third parties that would like to participate in the Shadow War must have been interested in the prizes I offer all the lucky ones who can fulfill my test. I must warn you that it is not easy! Lucky to be a friend of Miss Rebecca, because she is a former affiliate of our game. You, Miss Williams, you must journey deep into the reserve Willow on the night of 12/08 to find his prize: a string of gold and diamonds, but nothing is so easy. You will have to face a stranger who will also be seeking the same as the lady. I sincerely hope that win, Alice. When you finish reading the email, Jake looked up. He looked deeply into his girlfriend, who gnawed one of his fingernails. She raised an eyebrow, trying to read between the lines of the expression of Jake. The man described how the test was strange to think that he enjoyed with the imminent death of one of his "followers" and it just made him even more dangerous. - And now you understand why I need more information? - Julie asked, sitting next to Jake and crossing her legs on the couch. - What do you want to do, Julie? This can all be dangerous and if that person is really a killer? - Jake asked. - I do not know! But I can not sit still on the runway in my hands. - Tell the police. Julie made a strange sound, between a gasp of disbelief and hawking. She took the mail from the boy's hands and placed it among the other leaves, as if to hide it. Jake saw the look of the girl that she was willing to do anything to find out about this man who had been in the last minutes of Alice. {C - I do not believe in authority. - Julie whispered, suddenly - I'll infiltrate this game. Jake frowned, and angry, stood up, grabbed Julie by the arm and shook her by the shoulders. - I will not admit they do anything to harm your life. I can not risk letting her run double. - Jake hissed, only inches from the face of Julie. - How well double? - Julie asked, a frown of concern arising from the eyes of the young. With a heavy sigh, Jake released her and took three steps back, ruffled hair and nervously announced. - Dylan's back! {C Julie stopped, mouth open, and almost felt her heart stop. Then a strange fire ran through his veins and his head was filled with remarkable memories. Memories of a night that would never be forgotten, Dylan, the evil twin. He was back and now she feared not only for safety but also for their own sanity. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Rebecca Bolyevart (mentioned only) * Dylan McCarty (mentioned only) * Darklord162 (mentioned only) * Killer (mentioned only) Trivia * This episode don't has an antagonist. Category:Characters